Twilight
Background Dlarnkk va dishope were his original name, before it was spoiled. He enjoyed a happy life for straight three years in the farm, in the frontier district, along with his older brother, Elloel va dishope, and his father, Abadon va Junior, along with their happy unknown mother. Until the childhood turned into dust, as he reached 3, The bloodjagger's invasion occured. Elloel va dishope, who were only 8, dragged Dlarnkk to safety, avoiding the blade of the bloodjagger, as Republic military came in too late to save their unfortunate mother. After 4 years later, Dlarnkk and Elloel lived int terrible proverty, facing starvation, and fears. When Dlarnkk was 7 and Elloel was 12, there were a small gang who came by looking for someone to beat up. They only came across two young boys, Elloel tried to fight back, but he was pinned easily, as they beat him up, They also approaches for Dlarnkk, as they tried to rape him, but Their skull were pierced with bullets, Getting killed by a strange man, who came into the scene. Only thing Elloel knows: Was their distant cousin, Risand black. Which he gave them a offering: to either die in the street, or Join the rebellion aganist the king, becoming a Black gear Member, After Risand Black's Death, Dlarnkk's name were spoiled for no good reason, Only so Risand can save his own hide, and this made him a criminal, Until Shai'dai, The Dark Shapeshifter came in, and ended up stealing Dlarnkk's soul, thus making him fall into the deep "Coma", or referred of a death style. The Masked Twilight After Dlarnkk's awakening by Leaf's power, He realizes that he became the living legend of Number one Republic's Class A Criminal. Since of him becoming a Criminal, He decided to resume his life as a Shadow alchemist, and tried to avoid being detected normally by the Republic King Vicial. He made few allies, but gained great loss, after hearing the news of his brother's Death, Elloel va Dishope, who were assassinated by t he unknowns. He also fell inlove with Lilly satou, but he noticed that he and she won't be united forever, Lilly will be forced to leave the city, and thus will cause him to be sad. Now that Twilight is alone again, He know the truth: Even if he finally gained something, He'll lose it by tomorrow, and this is his own life: Tortures, depression, hatred. But in his mind: He thinks that he belong to nothing, but darkness, And Darkness he belong. What happened during that time?Edit His father, Abadon junior decided to abandon Elloel and Dlarnkk, and went around, getting drunk, and sleeping with paid ladies with his own money, Thus after that, Abadon junior were killed when Dlarnkk were 17, when he got in the bar fight. Dlarnkk obtained Twilight scythe, and highborn staff, but shortly after, He lost it during the Shai'dai battle, and weakening him greatly. The Redeem Dlarnkk, who attempted to dig out Melody, along with Nil, and Leaf. Dlarnkk acted as a Decoy, and shot at the Captain, and start running for his life. Until he got shot in the leg by the arrow, He collasped to the floor, as the captain chuckles, then he heard the clanging, and shattering, as he looked behind him, He noticed two strange-men were unlocking the jaildoor. He ran off to capture them, but they got away, and escaped, leaving Dlarnkk behind. When the Captain unmasked Dlarnkk, His face expression turned from calm to shocked, figuring they found th walking legend, Class A Criminal, and quickly alerted the king after few hour of trials. The King decided to execute Dlarnkk, by throwing him into Tundra, and let Lich king end his life, but before he did that, He asked Dlarnkk, "Do you have any power aganist the Crown?", Dlarnkk frowned, and realizes that all that power he had aganist the crown were dissolved long time ago, When Risand black dies, So he replied No, and Vicial sighs, then droppde all the charges that labeled on Dlarnkk, but warned him that he'll be executed on spot if he commited a crime. Then Dlarnkk holds his mask, frowning as he remember his time..With his brother, recalling his brother's favorite song. Category:Character